Ensayo
by Hawbray
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray tiene como tarea escribir sobre el 11 de septiembre... ¿Qué nos dirá?


Ensayo

¿Quién soy? Es una muy buena pregunta, ni siquiera yo sé quién soy, solo sé que mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray, que tengo 22 años, que mi cumpleaños es el 30 de Abril, a los 16 años quede embarazada y ahora estoy comprometida. Esa es mi identidad, pero mi yo, mi propio yo, si solo Dios lo sabrá.

Las personas creen que toda mi vida viví en Lima – Ohio pero no es así. Nací en Nueva York en 1994 mientras mi padre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios en la Gran Manzana, fui una bebé prematura, pero afortunadamente todo salió bien, bueno, excepto que mis primeros meses fueron en una incubadora esperando que mis pulmones de desarrollaran completamente, lo que hizo que mi familia se trasladara de Lima a Nueva York. Soy la menor de la familia, la consentida de la casa.

Actualmente trabajo como fotógrafa en una galería de Nueva York, luego de varios meses, decidí volver a mi ciudad natal, además estudio diseño grafico en Columbia. Tengo un departamento con mi prometida, que es actriz de Broadway; la actriz de la década, le dicen algunos medios, para mí, el amor de mi vida.

A los cinco años desarrollé fobia a los edificios y a los aviones, así que prefiero largas horas en un autobús o en un tren, a subirme en un avión, por lo tanto, no conozco nada fuera de Estados Unidos…aunque, en un ataque de rebeldía llegué hasta la frontera con México, aunque no fui capaz de pasar, por eso y porque no tenía pasaporte; así que si algún día conoceré el mundo, será únicamente América y solo porque lo puedo hacer por tierra, es por eso que la comunicación con mi hija Beth es tan compleja, ya que ella vive en Londres, así que solo nos vemos cuando su madre (la madre de mi novia) la trae al país, a diferencia mía, a ella a sus cortos 5 años, le encanta estar subida en un bicho de esos, dice "Que puede volar".

Realmente no sé porque estoy escribiendo esto, o bueno, si sé, se supone que es un ensayo, pero esto no tiene nada de ensayo, son más como ideas abiertas sin ningún sentido pero… es gratificante poder escribir, debo entregarlo el lunes así que…

Mi novia me observa mientras escribo en nuestra computadora, tiene una sonrisa que enamora ¿No les dije como se llamaba? Bien, se llama Rachel, sí leyeron bien, Rachel Barbra Berry y es la mujer más hermosa en el mundo, además de la más amorosa… es mi vida entera y aparte de todas sus cualidades, podemos agregarle también la de psicóloga, pues, sobre todo para estas fechas, me deprimo con muchísima facilidad y ella está allí para mí, ofreciéndome un hombro en el que llorar y en el cual apoyarme. Realmente la amo.

Volviendo a la historia, este es un ensayo sobre el 11 de septiembre del 2001, no tengo que decirles que pasó en esa fecha, todos lo deben saber, pero el fin de este escrito, es plasmar lo que estaba haciendo ese martes a las 8 de la mañana.

Tenía 6 años y me encontraba en clase de primaria, bastante alejada de la zona comercial de Nueva York. Mi hermana Frannie, que para ese momento tenía 13 estaba en la biblioteca en un viaje escolar y mi hermana Ruby…que tenía 12, también estaba en un viaje escolar, solo que el de ella era… en el World Trade Center…Ruby Alexandra Fabray…

Recuerdo que esa mañana antes de salir de casa, Ruby me dijo que traería un recuerdo de las torres gemelas y que, como todas las tardes, la esperara para que ella me ayudara con mis tareas…ella era la mejor hermana mayor, con Frannie nunca tuve una relación así de cercana como con Ruby.

Mi familia cambio por completo luego de ese trágico día. Mi padre comenzó a beber, se volvió un hombre frio y arrogante, mientras que mi madre, aunque también cayó en el alcohol, se volvió sumisa. Solo duramos un año viviendo en Nueva York después de eso.

A mis 7 años y sin mi hermana, nos fuimos a vivir a Lima, la ciudad natal de ella, claramente, no a la misma casa. Y con el tiempo, el nombre de ella se volvió prohibido y ella lentamente entró en el olvido de una familia que perdió la batalla con el licor. Mis padres, nunca asistieron a ningún evento en conmemoración de las victimas de aquel día, yo vine conociendo la zona cero, cuando cumplí 18 y del instituto nos trajeron a Nueva York para un campeonato de Coro, fue allí donde vi por primera vez, el nombre de mi hermana en uno de los monumentos y pasó… me derrumbe, frente a mis amigos, sucumbí ante el llanto y la pena que me invadió y que desde entones me invade en esta fecha. Sobre todo el 10 de septiembre era su cumpleaños, porque cada 10 que pasa, es un año más sin ella.

No fue hasta que llevaba cuatro meses de relación con Rachel, que le confesé lo mucho que aun me dolía la muerte de mi hermana, porque hasta los 18 años, que vi su nombre, se hizo real el sentimiento de pérdida. Y el dolor que no había sentido de niña, lo sentía ahora, como lo dije, tenía 6 años y no entendía porque mi hermana ya no estaba.

Sé que Rachel y Ruby se hubiesen llevado muy bien, por los pocos recuerdos que conservo de ella, estoy segura que es así.

Se supone que es un ensayo que no supere las mil palabras y ya las voy alcanzando, así que solo diré…

Te Amo Ruby Alexandra Fabray. Eres mi ángel y sé que fuiste tú quien intercedió para que Rachel me diera una oportunidad de amarla. También quiero decirte que hemos decidido que nuestra primera hija se llame como tú, porque eres alguien especial en mi vida y sé que en la de ella también.

Gracias por leerme

Atentamente

Lucy Quinn Fabray (Pronto de Berry)


End file.
